ldffandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle and the Gang
'' Kyle and the Gang'' (formerly known as Rangeltoons) is an American animated cartoon series created by Kyle Rangel in 2017. The series chronicles the misadventures of Kyle and his friends. History On December 21st, 2016, Rangel started production on his first movie. During production, he made his first Rangeltoon which was produced on December 31st of that year, but was released on January 2nd, 2017. Originally, Rangel came up with two different series. The first is "Colortoons", a series of shorts made in Glorycolor. The other is the well-known Rangeltoons series consisting of black-and-white entries. Sadly, there are only two shorts to have that distinction. Later, on January 15th, 2017, the Rangeltoons became a full color series, and it still is today. For the next two shorts, Dylan, Emily and Erika have their own appearances. Unfortunately, that didn't last very long as the rest of the shorts only have the well-known element that would eventually be used over the entire year. After Archiplex Entertainment acquired Leilah Delattre Films in February 2017, the Rangeltoons featured an increasing cast of characters, as well as the return of the Zara & Erika series. Unfortunately, the Rangeltoons series has gone downhill on July 13th, 2017. Despite the popular sucess, Archiplex sold the series a month later. Kyle Rangel Cartoons was founded in the same month and made new Rangeltoons shorts. To avoid being hated, Kyle Rangel made the final short for the series on October 3rd, 2017 and was never seen again until later the 21st of that same month when Kyle and the Gang came out. The new shorts the series they were paired up with originally had a newer approach. The same could not be said when "A Wacky Day" was soon released on October 26th. In December 2017, new-comer Archiplex Entertainment took over almost all production of the series, with the exception of its creation, as the studio felt that it was okay for Rangel to continue the series. Sadly, no new shorts were made after the first wave of K&TG shorts ended. Luckily, a person who went under his own alumini Danger Donald would soon have to re-dub his lines for two of the classic Rangeltoons shorts and show them to Rangel so that the he could potentially resume production, although, it wasn't the end of the franchise. On January 15th, 2018 (Martin Luther King, Jr. Day), Rangel made his first new short for a second wave of K&TG shorts. List of shorts #Fun Time #Pizza Time #Skyler's Birthday #Drunkbeard #Erika and Kumi #The Wildest Party Ever! #The Sky is Falling #The Getaways #The Three Little Guys #The Phone #Fion Moves In #Driving Test #St. Patty's #Even Seven More Crazy Days #The Mouse #Showdown #The Horse #Cave Daze #Time Machine #The Tooth Fairy #Sumo Liz #The Heist Problem #Flashbacks #The Pervert Catcher #You, Vidiot! #A Crazy Story #The Fur Thief #The Steamroller #Calvin's Birthday #Grounded Reaction #Mitchy's House #More Flashbacks #The Alien #Pizza Delivery 2.0 #Camping #Zara VS. Annabelle #Fried Human #Gianna's Bathtime #The Baby Seal #The Picnic #Jungle Girl #Dawson Gals History #Liz the Babysitter #The Visitor of Unknown #The Cookies #Liz's Mermaid Life #Flashbacks 3 #The Mouse's Revenge #The Pizza Stand #Mitchy's Product #Legnar #Flashbacks 4 #The Sick Girl! #In Your Dreams #Flashbacks 5 #Clogged #Fear of a Spider #Liz for Hire #Tickled Pink #Shell of a Turtle #Erika the Great #Liz the Lifeguard #Zara & Erika's Chocolate Delivery #Lizzy Trouble #The Beautiful Sea #Erika's Past Selves #The House Fire #Erika's Dad; The Mail Cat #Kyle the Gangsta #Vincent #Model Liz #Blue Punch #Flashbacks 6 #Liz the Babysitter 2 #Beach Kitties #Liz the Ghost #Kyle the Vampire #Farm Life #A Wacky Day #Kenzie's Birthday #The Hobo Problem #Liz's Clones #Movie Night #A Thanksgiving to Remember #Cruises for Bruises #Kenzie's Broken Leg #Holiday Hassle #Mitchy's Snow Day #The Christmas Mail Cat #Scrooged Mitchy #The Really Wildest Party Ever! Category:Cartoon series